SISTERS
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: Please just read, and review.
1. HAVING TO SAY GOODBYE

**Seventeen Years Ago**

"Misses Lovegood, it's a girl!" The MedWitch smiled as she handed the assisting Healer, the small baby.

"Just one, the prophecy was wrong," A over relieved husband looked at his wife, "It's going to be alright, lo-"

Just then, the new mother shot up in bed, breathing once again heavily, "No!"

"Yes!" The MedWitch, took her place once again, at the end of the new mother, "There's the head, sholulders," she looked at the couple, "It's another girl. You have beautiful twin girls!"

**Two Weeks After Delivery**

"Ariel, we have to do this," Xeno comforted his wife, as he stood in front of the house of Ariels brother, which Dumbldore had arranged before hand, "We must keep them separated, if they are separated, then they will not beable to be found. He-who-must-not-be-named, will not be looking for single siblings, he will be looking for those families, who have twin girls, born on Holloween."

"I don't know how I will ever live, without my child not knowing who her mother is," Ariel kissed the small childs cheek, as she handed the baby over to Xeno, and placed a gentle kiss on the man she loved cheek. "I will always love you, Xenophliuse Lovegood."

He looked at the mother of his daughters, "I will always love you, Ariel Granger."

TNeither one liked the idea about living without one another, and were equally against not being able to carry the names they were jopined together with (Ariel at least.) Ariel had been so happy the day she married Xeno, and now they had to live like they never met. The only thing that made the couple agree with the arrangement was, they didn't want anything to happen with there twin daughters.

The door opened, and a mjan resembling the young mother smiled, "Ariel, you made it."

"Yes, brother," Ariel clung to her baby tightly, "Don't worry little one, you, and your sister will be reunited, when the time is right." She looked at her brother, "Oliver, thanks for doing this for me, and my daughters."

"Daughter, you mean?" He had recieved an owl earlier that morning, explaining the situation, and how his sister needed him to be there for her, and his little niece Hermione, "She looks just like her father."

"I know," She looked at the small baby in her arms, "Hermione Jane Granger, this is your home."

oooooo

Xeno apperated back to his house, holding onto the small bundle in his arms, "Luna Belle Lovegood, I will never let anything happen to you." He noticed how much the small baby looked like her mother, "You have your mothers beauty, he ran a hand through his thick untamed wavy hair. "We will be together with them soon, Luna."

"Son, I am so sorry, Albus just told me everything," Xeno's mother, who had come to live with her granddaughter, and son when the twins were born, wrapped him in her arms, "Everything will be alright, my boy."

"I am finding it hard, to see any truth in your words at this moment mother," He gave a weak smile, as he walked up the grand staircase, leadig up to his room, with his daughter. He laid the small child in the crib at the foot of his bed, and stroked her little arm, "My Luna Belle, we will be alright, when we have your mom, and sister safely back home."

**Seventeen Years Later**

"How could anyone be so optimistic, when the world as we know it, might be coming to an end?" Complained Hermione, as she paced back, and forth in the 'Gryffindor's Common Room'.

"You're going to put a hole in the carpet, Mione, stop pacing," Harry was sitting on the couch trying to study his 'Care Of Magical Creatures' book, but gave up as soon as his best friend entered the room, complaining about the blonde Ravenclaw, "Why do you let her get to you, she didn't even do anything to you."

She stared at the boy-who-lived, running her hand threw her thick curly brown hair, "I don't know," she flopped on the couch, beside Harry, "I'm sorry Harry."

Harry wrapped an arm around her, and smiled, "It's alright, I'm worried about her optimisn too. It could hurt her, one of these days."

Hermione got a sunken feeling in her chest, at her friends words, "Don't say that," she didn't know why she felt his words like she had.

"The final battle is approaching quickly, Mione, she is a good fighter," Harry had bit of a crush on the blonde, he too worried for the girl, "We will just keep a watch out for her."

Just then, and owl flew through the window, and landed beside Hermione.

"Wonder what this could be." The girl removed the parchment from the owl, and read it.

_Hermione Jane Granger,_

_You're to come to the Headmaster's office, as soon as possible. I have some bad news, to share with you, regarding your mother, and uncle. Please come._

_Yours Truly,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

She hurried out of the room, and straight to the headmasters office, without a word to her best friend.

Xenophilius wrapped his arms around the brunnette, once she reached the headmasters office, tears in his eyes, "Hermione."

Luna was standing next to her father, looking just as confused as Hermione, she still smiled though at the other girl, "I was talking about Centaurs, with Neville, and Ginny when I recieved the owl from the Headmaster."

Hermione pulled out of the man grasp, and turned to look at the Headmaster, "What happened to my mother, and uncle?"

"Please sit down girls," Xeno walked the two young woman to the two empty chairs, and knelt down between them.

"Death Eaters have captured them," Dumbledore answered, "They had been beaten to death, and delivered to Xenophilius's house last night with a note, saying: 'We know about your girls, time is coming near, and I will have what is mine.' "

Xeno was trying to fight back tears, as he remembered his wife, which he hadn't seen for seventeen years, being delivered to his doorstep dead. "I can't believe they did that to her, and her brother," he choked as he finished the sentence.

"What does this have to do with us?" Both girls asked in unison.

"He-who-must-not-be-named, knows about you, and he will stop at nothing until he has you as his wife's. You two are the most powerful witches of your time, that was what the prophecy said. Two girls will be born on the last day of the month, twins, the two of them separately will be good, but together they will be the most powerful witches of all ages. Together, they will help in the fall of Voldemort, or help him defeat the-boy-who-lived, whichever path they choose to side with."

"Twins, she's a sixth year, I am a seventh," Hermione pointed out, as if the guy had a problem with adding.

"She is seventeen like you, we changed her birth certifucate after separating you two, that way there would be no signs of twins being born October, 31st. You two are twins. 'He' wants you girls, to reign beside him, as his queens."

Xeno pulled both of the girl sleeve up, where there were identical marks on there inner wrist, "You both have the marks, see?"

The two girls looked at one another's marking, which seemed to be dancing as there arms rested against one anothers. It's was half moon, and half sun when apart, but when next together, the moon and son were completed, and revolved around one another.

They stared at one another, with the same expressions.

Luna, for the first time since Hermione had known her, cried when she recalled what the Headmaster, had said about the mother she had never known, died, she looked into the other girls brown eyes, "What was she like?"

Hermione, knowing perfectly well what the other girl was asking about gave a tearful smile, "Like you."

**I know this chapter is short, and I will try to update it, but please tell me what your think of this story so far.**


	2. BONDING, AND COMFORT

The two girls, along with Xeno, sat by the lake together. It was a long waited reunion, according to the happy widow, he stared at his two girls. As they talked about diffrent things of there lives.

"I always thought there was something about you, when I talked to you you, or actually listened to your tales, I felt like I was listening to my mother," Hermione rolled her eyes, as she placed a hand on her sisters shoulder, "Our mother."

"Yes, you reminded me of father sometimes," Luna smiled at the happy father, "So, dad are you glad Dumbledore is allowing you to stay close to us?"

He smiled at the blonde, then at the brunnette, "I am happy to be close to both my girls, after all these years," he looked at Hermione, "I know about Luna's crush on young Mr. Potter, so mind sharing who your crush is, Mione?"

Hermione blushed, "I don't have a crush," she grinned, "My boyfriend would get jealous, if I were crushing on another boy."

Luna smiled at her father's surprised response, "She's dating the Head Boy, Blaise Zabini, except no one is suppose to know about it."

"Then how did you know about it?" Hermione asked surprised, "I mean, who is was?"

"Lavender, told Cho Chang, who told Angelina, who told Ernie, who told Hannah, who told Pansy, who told Goyle, just as Neville walked pass them two, then he hurried to tell Ginny, who told me," Luna answered as she tried to catch her breath.

"Well, so mu-" Hermione started.

"Wait, don't Head's, share there own living quarters?" Xeno, stared at the girls.

"Dumbledore now has the Prefics, and Head's all sharing living quarters. parents complained about a boy, and girl living together wasn't very smart," Luna lied. Just to relax her father.

'My sister the little liar,' Hermione thought with a smirk.

'Not as good a liar, as you are, sister of mine,' Luna smiled, when Hermione looked at her surprised.

'Are you reading my thoughts?' The brunnette girl asked.

'Yes, isn't it great?' Asked the blonde.

'So you're the voice I hear all the time in my head, when I feel over whelmed,' Hermione smiled at her twin.

'Yes, and you are the one using logic in my head,' Teased Luna, as she smiled back at her sister.

"Mind thinking out loud, I know all about twins psychic ability, but I can't read minds," Xeno finally made himself noticeable to his girls.

Both the girls giggled.

"Mione!" Blaise was running towards the three of them, "The-" he almost wrapped the girl in his arms kneeling down, but remembered himself, "I have to discuss some 'Head Stuff' with you, regarding the ball."

'Him on the other hand, not as good a liar,' Luna teased, causing her twin to giggle, and Blaise, and Xeno look at the confused.

Hermione looked at her father, "I need to go discuss some 'Head Stuff', father," she looked at the blonde, 'I will talk to you later.'

'Alright,' Luna smiled at the two of them, then looked at her father, "Should we go to your new quarters father?"

Xeno wrapped an arm around the brunnette, before walking away with his other child, "Luna Belle, mind telling me, a little about that boy?"

ooooo

Blaise sat in the commone room of the 'Head's Quarters' with Hermione in his arms, "Dumbledore told me about your mother, and uncle, I am sorry," he kissed the side of her head, "So what were your doing sitting with Luna, and Xenophilius Lovegood?" He, like Harry, was often a victim listening to her complain about the blonde.

"Remember when I told you that I lived with my aunt, and uncle, well it turns out that it was all a set up. Luna, and I are twins, our parents took each of us away from one another, and raised us separately for our safety. Some prophecy thing, that is what our father, and Dumbledore told us at least," Hermione finally sank in, that her mother, and uncle had been killed by the Death Eaters, and began to scream as she pulled out of the boys arms, "Don't touch me," she glared at him.

Blaise looked at her puzzled, "Mione, what is your problem?"

"They killed her, and your friends fathers are most likely the reason," Hermione backed into the wall, and slid down to the floor, crying into her hands, "I never should had come to this school, then they never would had discovered we were here, and our mother still would be alive."

The Slytherine cursed under his breath, at the other Slytherine's he had nown mostly because of the living arrangement, if asked he wouldn't really consider them his friends, and he knew the Hermione knew that. He went, and knelt down in front of her, "Mione, I am sorry about the way they were murdured, but please don't compare the children of the 'Death Eaters' to there father, or at least not me. You know perfectly well, I am not like them, and never plan on being like them."

She looked into his brown eyes, then wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm sorry, I was just upset."

"I know Mione, I am sorry about you mother, and uncle, I know how much they meant to you," He leaned against the wall next to her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "So was your mother, really a witch, or was she a muggle that Mr. Lovegood fell in love with?"

"I heard Luna one time, saying all she knew about her mother, was that she was one of the brightest witches in her time," She rested her head on the boys shoulder, "She had to give up use of her magic, when we moved in with my uncle, who was a squib. I found that out, when I saw a letter he had written to Dumbledore, before I started coming here. When he noticed my powers, before attending this school, he use to give me all these books about magic, and some had potions, and spells in them. He use to make his own medicines, but called them 'Magtic Druinks' with a wink, when he gave friends one of hus 'Juices'. He was a dentist, you knew that though, mother assited him."

"So you are a pureblood," Blaise grinned, "Draco would shit, if he found out about you being a pureblood, and not muggle born."

Hermione smiled, that was one of the reasons she loved Blaise so much, because he never called muggle born, or half bloods, mudblood, or dirty blooded," she kissed his cheek, smiling, "You pretty great, somtimes, you know?"

"Sometimes?" Blaise crossed his arms, waiting for her to correct herself, while a smirk played on his face.

She rolled her eyes, knowing what he would rather her, she stood to her feet grinning, "I know what I said," she teased as she took off running out of the 'Head's Room'.

Blaise waited a couple minutes, before following Hermione out, so none of the other students, incase they already didn;t know, would suspect anything, 'I will get you later,' the Slytherine grinned, at what he was thinking, then turned serious before entering the 'Great Hall' for dinner.

**I hope you liked this chapter, I had fun writting it. Sorry it's short. **

**Oh yeah, almost forgot to mention, I baught a really cool book today from 'Borders', it's called 'Harry Potter: Poster Book, Hogwarts, Through The Years'. It has all theteachers, and main character, it helps writting, when yuou have a visual of how everyone looks.**

**Thanks agains for readinh, and I apologise for any mispelled words.**


	3. EMOTIONS

Hermione took her usual seat between Ron, and Harry when she entered the 'Great Hall', she looked towards the Ravenclaw table, where she caught her sisters eyes on her, 'Thanks for helping me with father.'

'Anytime, so tell me, does Harry like me?' The blonde glanced at her sisters best friend, 'Or does he think of me as a friend only?'

Harry noticed the two girls staring at each other, and smiling for unknown reasons, he leaned in towards his friend, "Mione, you look mad, why do you two keep staring at each other, like you've gone mad?"

Before she was able to answer, Dumbledore rose to his feet, and held his wand to his throat to amplify his voice.

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS, IT IS MY PLEASURE TO ANNOUCE THAT WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER TO OUR STAFF, XENOPHLIUSE LOVEGOOD WILL BE ASSISTING HAGRID IN 'CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES'."

Xeno rose from his seat, waved his hand, and sat back down in his seat.

Hermione, and Luna were clapping the loudest, which surprised the Gryffindor's, since most of them were one time or another, in earshot at her complaints about The Ravenclaw. She sat back in her seat, and noticed all the eyes on her, she rolled her eyes, "Why is your problem, Hagrid will be able to take on more students, if there is someone to help him."

Ron studied Mr. Lovegood, noticing similarities between Hermione, and him, then turned to look at Luna who to had the same similarities, "I heard about this."

Harry gave his friend a puzzled look, saying that the red head hadn't spoken in like fifteen minutes, and first things which were said was him knowing about something, "You heard what, Ron?"

Ron looked at Hermione, "Don't believe I didn't see it before, you two are similar in a lot of ways," he turned his attention to a confused Harry, "Hermione, and Luna are sisters," he whispered so on Harry, and Hermione, who obviously knew, could here him.

Hermione sighed, she looked at a still puzzled Harry, and smiled, "I found out that Luna, and I are twins, Xenophliuse is my real father, my mom, and uncle were killed, and I went to the Headmaster, and saw them in the room. That was when I found out we were twins."

"Hermione, we need to finish with 'Head' stuff," Blaise came up behind his girlfriend, once he was finished eating.

'Sure do have a lot of 'Head' stuff to take care of,' Came an all to familiar voice.

Hermione looked over at where her sister was standing next to Ginny now, smirking, 'Mind your business,' she gave the blonde a warning look, before leaving the table, and following Blaise out of the 'Great Hall'."

Ron, and Harry followed her, "So what is it we're doing for 'The Ball'."

Blaise hadn't realized that the Prefects were following him, and the Hermione, "Who asked you to come?"

"Dumbledore, when I was almost eleven," Harry answered, knowing perfectly well what the Slytherine meant.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "I mean what is it you want?"

Ron grinned, as he leaned in towards Blaise, "Blaisy-pooh, you should know by now," he answered pretending to flirt with the other boy.

Hermione started laughing noticing how flustered her boyfriend was getting, she shot her best friends a warning look before turning to the Head Boy, "Dumbledore wanted the Prefects, and us to discuss ideas for the ball, didn't you get you parchment?"

Blaise smirked as he leaned in to his girlfriend, "I might have be pre-occupied with a certain witch, if it was delivered around the usual time he sends those letters," he stood back up straight, and looked at the group, "Shall we take the meeting outside to the lake?"

"Wait for us," Xeno came hurrying down the hall towards the group of students, along with Luna, "Sorry Dumbledore wanted me to listen to how you run your meetings."

Blaise looked at Luna, "Miss Lovegood, are you a Prefect?"

"Yes I am," She answered somewhat annoyed, "Have been since the beginning of the year."

"Yeah, maybe if you weren't always to busy staring at the mudblood, then you would had noticed some of the pure bloods, and half bloods," Draco answered in an annoyed tone, forgetting that Mr. Lovegood was next to him.

"Sixty points from Slytherine," Xeno warned, causing the blonde Slytherine to jump.

Hermione stormed towards the blonde Slytherine, "DRACO MALFOY, I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM A PUREBLOOD, MY UNCLE WAS A SQUIB AND MY MOTHER GAVE UP HER MAGIC FOR ME," she had the boy by his collar, and started shaking him as tears ran down her cheeks.

Luna quickly pulled her sister in her own arms, she looked at the others, "I am going to take my sister to her rooms," she turned away, so she didn't noticed everyone's surprised expressions on there faces.

Xeno on the other hand noticed all the young eyes now on him, he smiled at the group, "Shall we get started with the meeting?"

Harry cleared his throat, "Yeah, we need to make this last dance, one of the best there ever was," he nudged Ron in his side.

"Yes, this might be the last one we have here for a while, so we better make the best of our time together," Ron looked at Draco, "Everyone."

Draco nodded, before turning his attention to Blaise, "Let's start the meeting."


End file.
